


Bricks and Mortar

by purplepen76



Series: Home Is Where the Pack Is [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Melissa McCall, BAMF Stiles, Blood Magic, Chris Argent Feels, Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magical Danny Mahealani, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Multi, Nice Jackson, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow building plot, Techno Magic, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepen76/pseuds/purplepen76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Building the manor had been the first step to bringing their werewolf family together, but Stiles knows that it will take more than brick and mortar to make their house into a home. Despite the drama with the Family and the ever mounting need to make new pack alliances, Stiles will be damned if anything keeps him from his duties as a pack mom. Then you throw in the mystery she-wolf from the Family's headquarters and Derek is pretty sure that their ever-growing family will be up yet another member. Damn Stiles and his big heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I finally got around to starting the next story! I love love love the new characters that I'm introducing in this one, so I hope you love them too!

November had quickly rolled into December and life on the preserve had calmed down. Since the pack’s return from Smith River there had been a tension in the air that even Melissa and John had picked up on. The duo had since returned home, their extended stay had been necessary when the pack had been under attack, but Derek had suggested that they get back to the routine of their lives while they think about what being part of the pack would mean and how it would disrupt their routines. Stiles was sure that they would still choose to be pack, but they were being respectful of the alpha and that was a good first step as new betas.

The female werewolf that had been found in the Family’s headquarters was still in a very deep healing sleep. She looked much better, just over a week since her rescue, but she still had yet to wake. Stiles spent a lot of time by her bedside. While she wasn’t pack, Stiles couldn’t help, but treat her like she was one of his own.

“You know that when we do find her pack they might get mad that she reeks of another alpha’s mate.” Derek said by way of greeting and Stiles scoffed at him, not taking his eyes from the young girl. She couldn’t have been more than nineteen and certainly not old enough to be away from her pack. She wasn’t born, Derek could tell by her scent, and the completely negligence of her alpha made Stiles’ magic spark.

“They should have thought of that before they let her go on her own.” Stiles sighed when he felt Derek slide behind him in the chair that Stiles had dragged into the room.

“She’s not our pup, Stiles. We would never let something like this happen to one of ours.” Derek soothed, allowing his wolf instincts to take over and nudged his mate behind the ear. “And when she does wake up, we’re going to figure out where she’s from and make sure that nothing happens to her again.”

“And if they are mad about her scent?” The hope in Stiles’ tone made Derek’s wolf whine, wishing to rid his mate of all of his fears.

“If that happens then we can discuss with her the option of joining us, but she’s not even awake yet, love. You need to give this time. We don’t know anything about her and what she might be like, I know you want to take care of everyone, but let’s wait this one out, okay?”

“Okay.” Stiles let his body relax back into his mate. The rest of the pups were going about their day. Allison and Ethan worked at a local restaurant as line cooks, it was a title well below their talent, but in a small town there isn’t a lot of work and so they make by. There had been talks about them starting their own business, but with the drama of the past few months all ideas when on the side burner. Scott was at work with his mother he was a CNA and did most of his shifts in the ER. Stiles didn’t know how he could stand the blood when he saw enough of it with the things that they had to fight, but he loved his work and so Stiles let it go. Cora was in her room with Lydia working on a new song. Cora often bounced her ideas off of her pack sister and the two would be holled up for hours. Jackson had gone to school for business and while he wasn’t working as of yet, he was talking to Ethan and Allison about their restaurant venture and also to Aiden about opening up a shop of his own. Derek would help of course, and Aiden and Jackson were off in the study looking up plots of land to build on and the different building codes enforced by the state of California. Danny was doing consulting work that was mostly telecommunicating so he was working from his room for most of the day. That left Isaac, much to the pups displeasure, to work on his school work. He was very serious about becoming a lawyer and was taking online classes so that he would still be on track when he was ready to go back to grad school. With the baby on the way in the spring he hoped to be back to school by the fall. While he hated knowing that he would have less time to dedicate to the baby, he also knew that Allison and Scott wanted him to go back to school first. Allison was considering getting her masters in business management and Scott of course needed to go back for med school, but they both agreed that they would be there to watch the baby and allow Isaac to follow his dreams first.

A knock on the door brought Stiles and Derek from their quiet musings and Danny poked his head into room. He looked from the bed to the two alphas with a small smile. Stiles was always so protective of them so it was no surprise to one in the pack when he became a constant figure at her bedside.

“I just wanted you guys to know that Stiles’ dad just called. I think there’s an alpha in town, most likely her alpha. Someone came by the Sheriff’s office asking about Derek.”

“Do you sense anything?” Stiles looked to his mate, worried.

“Your dad is heading with way with the cruiser, but everything feels okay. if Danny is right, I think this girl’s alpha had finally tracked her down. We should get everyone in the manor to greet them, it would seem impolite otherwise.”

“Impolite? They left their beta without back up!”

“I think what Derek is saying is that we have to abide by werewolf etiquette, even if that means being nice when you think we should be defending her.” Danny tried gently, moving to take hi pack mom’s hand and leading them from the room. Stiles let out an annoyed breath, knowing that Danny was right. Jackson and Aiden were waiting for them outside of the door and Isaac poked his head out from his room, obviously curious to all the noise.

“Jackson can you go get Lydia and Cora and meet us in the front of the house?” Derek asked and Jackson nodded, though it was obvious that he wanted to stick around to find out what was going on. “Isaac if might be best if you stay behind us, I don’t know who the alpha is,” the unspoken and I want to keep you safe was enough to make the strong willed beta nod in agreement.

Derek led the way through to the main house, Jackson and the girls meeting them halfway to the door. He paused before opening it, looking to his mate, his strength, before smiling gently and pushing open the door. Their timing was perfect even Stiles’ human ears could hear his father’s cruiser pulling up the dirt drive. Normally they would have no problem letting the car around the back to the small entryway that could be opened for cars, but given the circumstances it would be best to meet them at the gate.

Stiles felt the tension in his mate and knew that he would have to keep his thoughts to himself and see the pack through this political minefield. He laced his hand into the bigger one beside him. Derek squeezed it once to thank him for the support and left his face blank, a startling reminder of dark days past. Aiden flanked Derek’s other side, his gaze just as set while Jackson too to Stiles’ side. Lydia, Cora, and Isaac stood behind them, Isaac in the middle hidden by his alphas. For his part, John looked just as serious as Derek did. Stiles allowed a small moment for him to feel proud of his dad before he let himself push all of his own heavy emotions aside. He didn’t need the other alpha to feel his anger and anxiety over the young girl lying in the guest room.

The alpha was older, most likely in her forties. She looked like a mother figure with a kind face and laugh lines only just beginning to form. The lines were creased and hard with worry then and Stiles felt the compressed anger began to dissipate. She was a mother hurting for her child, that much was obvious and Stiles knew that feeling enough to give her some slack.

“Alpha Hale.” She spoke, her tone betraying her worry and Stiles pulled on Derek’s hand gently, a small smile forming.

“What’s your name?” Stiles asked.

“Helena Grant. I think you found one of mine.” She had the grace to address Stiles instead of Derek since it was him who had asked the question. It was a little test that the two had developed after the disaster that had been Stiles’ freshman roommate being a werewolf. That alpha had been a horrible person and belittled Stiles, ignoring the obvious pack dynamics and only focused on Derek. Ever since that time Derek had allowed Stiles to speak for him first, gauging the reaction of the other wolf to determine how their interaction would proceed.

“We have, she’s inside.” Derek answered this time. “She’s still in a healing sleep, I don’t know if she’ll wake up until her wolf senses her alpha.” The woman nodded and Stiles used his magic to release the latch to the gate. It swung open of its own accord and Stiles’ eyes flashed green momentarily. It was a conscious move, enough to warn the alpha before she stepped onto their property without needing to voice the threat. She kept her surprise to his powers to a minimum and didn’t even blink when she caught sight of Isaac and his baby bump.

“I’d heard the Hale pack was strong. It’s good to see that the rumors are more than true. Maria, my beta, was in good hands.” She walked besides Stiles, Derek trailing very close behind them. John kept pace with Derek, offering his own protection both to his son and the young man, even if he was only human.

“We have done everything we can to help her. We don’t have a healer in the pack right now and so her progress is a bit slow going. Why was she out on her own, if you don’t mind me asking?” Stiles was polite on the surface, but the anger was slowly bubbling up beneath his skin. He would never have left his pups alone like that.

“She was insistent, I admit that letting her go wasn’t smart, but you have to understand we are a growing pack. She was bit, not born and I think that with new pups entering the pack, all born she felt like she needed to prove her worth even though I told her time and time again that she was being ridiculous. We were contacted by another small pack in Nevada, we’re from Utah, right on the border of the two, about the hunter group known as the Family,” a low growl started up, emitting from all of the wolves and even Stiles at the name of the group, “so you’ve heard of them.”

“They took Derek,” Stiles supplied, eyes cold and dangerous, “when we got him back we tracked down their headquarters, but they’d all run. That’s how we found Maria.”

“I’m sorry, I’m glad you got your alpha back, and my beta.”

“My mate,” Stiles corrected her, letting them into the house and toward the alpha’s wing, “and when we found Maria she was obviously tortured. How is it you took so long to find her?”

“Stiles,” Derek warned and Stiles glared back, refusing to back down.

“It’s okay, he has a right to question. As the pack’s caretaker he would know more than anyone the weight of a missing beta.”

“As the pack mom I would never let my pups go when there was a known danger nearby.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have let her go, but we needed to get word to you, we were trying to warn your pack. Maria is new, our bond isn’t strong yet, and so it took longer than I would like to admit to realize that she was in danger. I’m here now, though.” Helena flashed her red eyes for a mere moment and Derek was standing in front of his mate before anyone else could react.

“You will respect me and my mate in our home.” Derek growled and the older woman bowed her head, remembering her place.

“You are right, I apologize.”

“She’s this way, Jackson could you and Isaac start lunch for the whole pack and our guests. Danny call everyone home for lunch, make sure they can all make it. Melissa and Scott might not be able to, but let them know that it’s very important so if they can, it would be appreciated. Are you able to stay, Dad?”

“Sure thing, son. It’s been a slow day, let me just go make a call to the station.”

“Okay thanks, Lydia and Cora please go and get a change of clothes for Maria, I’m sure she’ll be awake soon and will want to properly wash up.” Derek was sure that Stiles was finding things for everyone to do to minimize the amount of people in the room for when Helena realized that her beta smelled like their pack. Aiden stayed with them, something that Derek also noticed and inwardly beamed at Stiles’ insight. They would need another strong wolf in the room if the alpha became upset. As soon as everyone scampered off, Stiles let Derek open the door and the four filed into the room.

Helena noticed right away if her darkening eyes and flared nostrils were anything to go by. She held her anger in check, kept her wolf from showing, but Derek and Aiden still stood in front of Stiles to protect the human. She walked to Maria slowly, scenting the air every few steps until she sunk into the chair that Stiles and Derek had just vacated that morning. She brought her hand up to ghost over the girls’ face, breathing in her scent layered with the strange scent of another pack, another alpha and his mate. She let her hand fall to the bed, lacing her fingers with the girl’s. Her eyes closed in a silent prayer as she softly called her name.

“Maria.”

“Helena?” Deep chocolate eyes fluttered open, auburn hair fell around her round face as she moved to look her alpha in the eyes. “Where am I? What’s happening.” As if caught in a daze, Helena looked onto her beta without words. Stiles pushed his guard wolves aside, moving to the other side of the bed. “Why do you smell familiar?”

“Hey Maria. My name is Stiles. You’re safe here.” Stiles wrapped his hand in the girl’s and she shifted toward his touch, her other hand opening to let go of her alpha’s.

“Maria, what are you doing?” Helena’s voice is weak and Derek moves forward to place a hand on her shoulder, holding her back from acting and offering comfort at the same time. Aiden sat on the bed behind Stiles, effectively putting his body between Stiles’ and possible danger as he’d been accustom to for years.

“Why do you smell like pack?” She was confused, but not scared. Stiles could already feel the pack connection with her growing. Instead of surprising him Stiles was very glad.

“My mate, Derek, he and some of my pups found you in the Family’s headquarters. We’ve been taking care of you for a week now. How are you feeling?” Stiles brought his free hand up to check for a temperature. Again she leaned into the touch, pulling back just as quickly when she realized what it was she was doing. Stiles dropped his hand, but continued to hold her other hand in his own. She still hadn’t pulled back and he wanted to give her as much comfort as she was willing to take.

“Okay, I guess. Why do you feel like pack?”

“Der? Do you think you could help with this? I don’t actually know.”

“Well you’re a caretaker, by nature you’re purpose in the pack is to care for everyone on an emotional level. In this case we don’t have a healer so you ended up taking on the brunt of both her physical and mental health. By doing so you started to form a pack bond to her. It would need the approval of her current alpha, my own, and of course her own to make it a done deal, but basically her wolf is reacting to you like pack because you gave her a spot to be pack.”

“Well she should come back with me, obviously she belongs with her pack.” Helena spoke up and Stiles flinched back as if the words had physically assaulted him.

“Her pack is where she says it is.” Stiles growled back, his tone brooking no argument.

“If you would like you and Maria can stay with us while she recovers. There is another guest suite open that is connected to this one.”

“The same way this one is connected to you and your mates?” The edge in her tone was there and even Aiden bristled at the tone.

“Helena stop it.” Maria pleaded, speaking up for the first time since the undeniable tension had started. “They’ve been really good to take me in, maybe we should stay for a few days.” When her alpha visually calmed, Maria smiled a true, real smile making her look so young a beautiful it nearly took Stiles’ breath away. She smiled back, scenting the air briefly before she smiled at Stiles again. “You’ve been sitting with me the whole time, haven’t you?”

“Not exactly, my pups made me go sleep occasionally.” Stiles laughed when he felt Aiden nudge him from behind.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” The girls came back then, fresh clothes, a towel, and more beauty products than Stiles knew they’d had in the manor.

“We brought a little bit of everything, we weren’t sure what you’d like.” Lydia explains as she lays out their offerings.

“Wow, thank you.”

“No problem! Now let me show you how the shower works, Derek just had to get some stupidly complicated system, and when you’re done Cora and I can do your hair any way you want. Sound good?”

“I’ve never heard any of you complain once about the shower pressure massages before.” Derek rolled his eyes while Lydia and Cora ushered the girl toward the guest suite’s bathroom.

“I’m sorry for my reaction.” Helena whispered when she saw just how well her beta was treated. “If she wants to stay here, I certainly won’t stop her.” Stiles looked uncomfortable and Derek knew what his mate was thinking.

“Why would you let her go so easily? You are her alpha, I would think you’d have a better connection to your betas, especially a bitten one.”

“I didn’t bite her, my old alpha did. Cameron, he was a monster and it took all of my power as his second to convince everyone to overthrow him. He’d been a terror to the humans in our area and he would bite just about anyone if it pleased him. Maria was the last innocent turned before I was able to take him down. She resents me for not stopping him sooner.”

“I’m sorry.” Stiles replied genuinely and the other alpha gave him a tight lipped smile.

“As am I. She’s never felt at home in our pack. If this is where she feels comfortable, then it might be for the best.”

“Well I think you should wait it out, at least stay for a bit. We’ve been trying to reach out to neighboring packs since the Family attacked us and we’d really like to write up a treaty with your pack before you leave.”

“I’m sure we could come to agreement.” Helena smiled a true and real smile.

“Good. Most of the pack is back now, we should go meet them and fill them in.” Derek said, leading them out, happy to hear the sounds of laughter coming from the bathroom. He could feel the pack bond forming with the girl too and Derek hoped that everything went well. He didn’t want to have to tell Stiles that the girl would have to go home if she didn’t open up to their pack, but if the happy feelings come from the three girls meant anything than he would never have to have that conversation with his mate. For the first time since his return, Derek felt that things were finally going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria trains with the pack and Helena is forced to admit that she is most likely going home down a beta. We also finally get some quality Aiden and Lydia time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO many of you might have noticed that the rating went from T to E because of this chapter. If you don't want to read graphic and gratuitous Aiden/Lydia sex I would just skip the whole end part...

“So is this everyone?” Maria asked from her spot on the couch. Stiles was plastered to her left while Cora sat to her right. Helena was allowed the honor of sitting in Derek’s chair to the right of them.

“Mostly.” Stiles answered cheerfully, looking around to see most of his pack congregated in the living room. Lunch had been a loud and crazy affair, it wasn’t often everyone was home for a meal that wasn’t Sunday dinner and Stiles was humming with the happiness radiating off of his pups. “Technically speaking we’re missing Chris, even if he isn’t really pack. But let me get through introductions. You already know her, but Cora is right beside you. She’s a born and our alpha’s younger sister. Beside me is Derek, you remember him from when you you woke up?”

“Yeah I remember both your scents around my room.” She nodded and leaned into Stiles which made the alpha’s mate preen.

“Good. Okay on the other side of Helena on the other armchair is Melissa, she’s Scott’s mom and a nurse, she’s officially new to the pack. She is also going take on the role of healer. Beside her is my Dad, John. He’s the sheriff and he’s also officially new to the pack. On the couch across from us are Aiden and his twin Ethan, they used to be alphas, they could shift into one big alpha monster.”

“Really Mom? That’s how you introduce us?” Aiden complained and Stiles laughed.

“Yes pup, secrets are what tear a pack apart, might as well start this off by being honest.” Stiles continued his introductions. “Lydia is between them, you’ve met her already. She is matted to Aiden and our resident banshee and genius.”

“You flatter me,” Lydia winked, blowing Stiles a kiss.

“I always do, hun. On Ethan’s lap is Danny, he’s human, but a druid in training. Techno magic is his specialty and he’s pretty damn good at it.”

“Thanks Mum!”

“Jackson is sitting on the floor in front of them. He used to be this crazy murderous lizard monster when he was first turned, but that was ages ago and now he’s a perfectly tame wolf.”

“Gee, thanks Mum.” Jackson rolled his eyes flashing his eyes and teeth with no heat behind the action. Since his return he was slowly coming back to himself and even being sarcastic again much to Stiles’ glee.

“No problem puppy. Ethan, Danny, and Jackson are all mated. On the loveseat is Isaac. He’s Scott and Allison’s mate. Scott was an alpha once, to this pack actually before we got this big. Isaac was his second, now Scott is Derek’s. Allison is sitting with Scott, she’s an Argent, head of the hunting family and our huntress extraordinaire. Her dad isn’t here, but he’s part of the pack even if he doesn’t want to believe it. And me? I’m Stiles, alpha mate, pack mom, researcher, and high druid.” Stiles’ eyes flashed green and Helena and Maria gasped at the hidden power that suddenly began to radiate off of him.

“Okay Stiles you might want to stop the lights show.” Derek rolled his eyes at his lover’s antics. “This is show-and-tell, not ‘show off our special powers to the new people in a superiority contest’.”

“Sorry, it’s really fun to do that.” Stiles shrugged like he didn’t have an overwhelming amount of magic at his fingertips.

“Well then, I can see how signing a treaty with the Hale Pack will do us good.” Helena seemed to come back to herself first.

“As enlightening as this all has been, we’ve got to get back to work.” Melissa stood first, motioning for her son to follow. Allison and Ethan got up too after Danny slid from Ethan’s lap to Jackson’s on the floor.

“Me too son, we’ll be back for dinner, okay?” John stood and clapped Derek on the back before saying goodbye to the rest of the pack. With half of the pack gone the rest moved around to take up the empty spaces. Scott slid onto the couch with Isaac and Danny and Jackson made a Lydia sandwich on the couch. Derek took the other armchair.

“So back to pack business.” Derek used his alpha tone making sure to nip any of Stiles’ antics in the bud. “We would be honored to have you both stay with us as long as you need to.”

“The honor is ours.” Helena answered for herself and her beta. Maria nodded her thanks, burrowing her face into Stiles’ neck.

“I like it here. Thank you.”

“I’m glad, sweetheart.” Stiles smiled, taking in her scent. “I’m so glad.”

* * *

Helena sat on the sidelines as she watched another alpha bring her beta through different training techniques. It was nearing the end of their week long stay and it was painfully obvious that Maria would not be returning with her to their pack. The training grounds were huge, though with the size of the pack, Helena couldn’t say that she was surprised at just how much land they needed to keep all of the pups in shape. Speaking of the pups, most of them were out training too. The huntress was assisting Danny and Stiles with archery while the twins ran drills with Lydia, and Jackson. They were gentle with the banshee, more than aware that she couldn’t heal like they could. Cora was with her brother, teaming up with Maria to fight Derek. Scott was overseeing the practice while he sat with his mate and Helena.

“I know you’re holding back.” Derek growled at the two girls. Cora and Maria looked startlingly alike. While Cora’s face was thin and her cheekbones more pointed, they had the same fire in their eyes and stubborn attitude. It was almost like watching another member of the Hale family for the way the two moved with the other both on and off the training field.

“You asked for it.” Maria gritted her teeth and growled a low warning. She was mostly up to strength again, though Derek was pushing her, trying to get her to be even stronger than she’d been before. They two circled Derek, communicating with their posture which way the other was moving before they went in for the attack.

The girls waited for Derek to recognize the pattern they were circling in before jumping in. One after another they came at him from both sides, falling into an easy rhythm. As soon as it was obvious that Derek was falling into their trap, they both broke formation, attacking quickly. Derek saw the trap for what it was and blocked Cora first, being more forceful with her. They’d been play fighting since they were children and even with all of the time apart, they still knew each other’s movements with ease. He turned to block Maria next, pushing her away from his body and then extending his arm to hold on to her, keeping her from falling back.

“That was good, take ten and then we try again.” Derek smiled, both girls returned it before going to the water station that had been set up before their training.

“She will be in good hands here.” Helena sighed, resigned to the knowledge that she would leaving the Hale territory short a beta. “Our pack will do well with an alliance with you.”

“Derek and Stiles will be glad to hear it.” Scott smiled. “I know how hard it is to give her up, even if you do have a hard history.”

“What could you possibly know about losing a beta?” Scott’s gaze flicked to Isaac’s instantly and fear shot through both of them for a split second.

“I used to be the alpha of this pack. You might have heard of me. I was a true alpha.”

“I thought those were just rumors. We’d heard that a true alpha had made himself known and then died.”

“Well I was the true alpha, but we were a young pack, too many of the betas had trust issues with each other and for very good reasons. We were under attack by a former alpha of this territory, it was actually the wolf that had turned me. We took him down, but it all came at a cost.” This time Scott looked at Isaac, his gaze filled with love. “Peter tried to take Isaac from me. This was before we were mated, I hadn’t even realized just how much he meant to me, but when I saw his body hit the ground, I felt his heart stop. Giving up my alpha powers to save him came naturally. So I do know what it feels like, losing a beta, losing all of that power forced my bonds with the pack to change. I lost all of them for a second, it took a long time for me to remember that I couldn’t feel them in the same way any more. It was hard, but at least Maria is just changing packs, it’s different for you.”

“Yes, well you’re right she’s just changing packs and with the treaty I’m sure I’ll be seeing her again.”

“Okay I think that’s enough for today.” Derek called an end to their training and a happy sigh seemed to run through the pack.

“Come on guys, wash up and then I’ll make dinner.” Stiles said as he put away his equipment.  The pups all pitched in, even Helena helped out and soon everyone was reentering the house, heading to their respective suites.

Aiden and Lydia had the room down at the end of the hall on their floor. Cora lived on the same floor as them while Jackson, Danny, and Ethan lived on the floor above. The two made their way to the shower slowly, smirking as the three boys ran ahead of them barely hiding how their hands lingered on each other longer than necessary or how they blew each other kisses. Lydia and Aiden had been together for two years, not quite as long as Ethan and Danny, but Jackson made their relationship new again and so the trio were experiencing the honeymoon phase while the werewolf and banshee were much more relaxed, willing to take their time with each other.

“You did really well today, you’re getting stronger.” Aiden praised when the door to their bedroom closed. Lydia was wearing tight yoga pants with a relaxed tee-shirt and a cotton zip-up. She undid her hair so her curled locks fell into her face. Her thin fingers made quick work of the hoodie, letting it fall to the floor. She pulled off her top and sports bra in one motion, letting out a surprised squeak when Aiden took advantage of her tangled arms to pull her closer to his body. From the contact on her skin she could feel that he was already shirtless himself. He made quick work of her top, pulling her down yoga pants in one motion. He pulled her up into his arms, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. They were both still wearing their underwear and the thin fabric between them made Lydia feel like she was coming undone.

“If I did so well, do I get a reward?” Her breathless tone made Aiden shudder. He pressed her back into the wall. He knew he had the strength to hold her, but Lydia did wicked things with her tongue and the extra support was always welcome.

“That depends. What do you want?” He growled, his wolf fangs coming out enough to scratch at Lydia’s neck. The moan it pulled from her made him completely wolf out, electric blue eyes staring his mate down.

“You.” The whispered word jump started Aiden and got him moving again. He brought them to their joined bathroom. He held onto Lydia with one hand while fiddling with the shower with the other making sure to turn it to the perfect heat and pressure just the way Lydia liked it. He was forced to  put her down long enough to strip both of them from their underwear, something Lydia hardly seemed to mind. Aiden was already hard. His cock pressed against Lydia’s stomach, their height difference more apparent when she was out of her typical heals. Lydia wrapped one of her hands around him, tugging at his cock while her other traveled lower to fondle his balls. Aiden hissed, spreading his legs enough that Lydia had more room to move, her fingers slipping over skin in a way that spoke to how well they knew each other and their bodies.

“Lydia.” The wolf moaned and the banshee leered at the noises he was making. “Shower. Now.”

“I love when you speak one word sentences.” Almost as if it was a challenge, Aiden flashed his blue eyes at her once more before crowding her into the hot water.

They made quick work of washing the other. Practiced hands made their way up and down the other’s body. They showered together almost every night so they had washing nearly down to a science. That didn’t mean that hands didn’t linger more than necessary because they did just as often as they stopped to kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Lydia let her hands dance over Aiden’s sculpted abs and up his chest, pinching and playing with his nipples until her arms found their way around his neck, pulling him in for another bruising kiss. Aiden let one of his hands tangle in hair, pulling her closer while the other one moved lower and slipped between her legs to teased her clit.

“Fuck, Aiden.” Lydia groaned, pulling away from the kiss allowing him access to her neck. “Bed now.”

“What if I wanted to take you right here against the wall?” Aiden smirked as he let one finger slip inside her. He closed his eyes to steady himself as her body pulled his finger in. He quickly added another one before a third joined. It had been too long since they’d had the time to themselves what with all of the excitement with the Family. It had been way too long since Aiden had buried himself in his mate and just gotten lost.

“Yes!” Lydia yelled sounding wrecked. “Fuck Aiden I want you in me.”

“Be more specific, I am in you.” Aiden smirked when his banshee glared fiercely back.

“Fuck you! I want your cock in me.” Lydia growled a very good impression of a wolf. “Please.” She added in what was most certainly an extremely delayed afterthought.

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Aiden teased, removing his fingers and lifting her in one quick motion. Lydia wrapped her legs around him instinctively. Her nails dug into Aiden’s back as she sank down on his cock, feeling her walls stretch to fit him. The water ran down around them and even with his super strength, Aiden knew better than to move too quickly. He kept a slow pace, loving the feel of Lydia surrounding him. He buried his nose in her neck, taking in all the delicious scents that he was causing. They were all for him and it just made his wolf want more. Adjusting his grip, Aiden pushed Lydia even harder into the tiles, picking up the pace until the banshee was screaming her climax.

“Fuck Aiden, yes baby, right there.” Lydia babbled. Aiden could feel her spasming around him, getting tighter before the inconsistent tug and release stopped and Lydia was actively moving her hips again. She was impossibly tight and as much as he wished it would last, Aiden knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer.

“Lydia,” he moaned in warning, but instead of trying to pull back like she normally would, Lydia leaned in further, rolling her hips as well as she could.

“I want you to fill me, babe. I want you to cum in me and fill me.” Lydia spoke, shuddering as another climax rolled through her body. The sensations and her words were nearly enough to make Aiden cum, but he had to be sure first.

“Lydia, if I come in you, you could get-”

“I know, Aiden. Just cum in me!” She cried, clamping down around Aiden surprising him right into his climax. The wolf nearly howled as he pushed his hips forward, pinning his mate to the wall. His head dropped onto her shoulder as he felt her tight body milk him for everything he was worth. They stayed still until he was done. Lydia nudged him with her hips and he let the girl down, helping her to stand directly under the water’s spray.

“I can ask Scott to get some plan b at the hospital tomorrow.” Aiden whispered as an apology.

“Why would we need that?”

“Lydia, you have a degree in biology, I don’t need to explain this to you.” Aiden laughed.

“Right, but you only need plan b when you’re not planning on getting pregnant.”

“Wait what?” Aiden asked, looking at his mate to make sure he understood what she meant.

“I know you want kids, Aiden. I know the only thing stopping you from bringing it up was my plans for school, but I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. I want a family more than anything, school can wait.”

“Are you sure?” Aiden felt the smile on his face before he could stop it. He’d always wanted a family and he’d known that Lydia did too, but with her career he’d been more than happy to wait. Now it sounded too good to be true.

“Only if you’re sure.” Lydia smiled, loving the soft look on her mate’s face. “Otherwise we can talk to Scott later.”

“Screw that.” Aiden grinned, crowding Lydia again to pull her into a hug.

“I think Stiles has enough help to make dinner, don’t you? Maybe we should try again, just in case.” Lydia wiggled her eyes at her mate, more than happy to see lust quickly clouding his own eyes again.

“I think that’s a brilliant plan.” The two shut off the water quickly, drying off in under a minute before tumbling into bed. The rest of the pack would just have to come get them when dinner was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be out soon, I promise it will have more general pack feels, but this story is mostly going to be pack feels and then little snippets of individual relationship feels!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is officially brought into the pack and Derek and Stiles finally get a moment to themselves, even if it's just for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this took so long! I've been really busy and I'm trying to get better about updating. Anyway, enjoy!

The brisk early winter wind made Stiles’ ears blush red, but he pushed the discomfort to the back of his mind. His attention was set on Helena and Derek as they stood face to face in the well manicured front lawn of the manor. The entire pack made sure to be free the day that Helena left Beacon Hills. Maria stood between the alpha pair, her face solemn. Stiles laced his fingers through her own, tugging her closer to himself under the guise of needing the added warmth, but they both knew better. Stiles had made sure to keep the young beta as close to him as possible during their stay, while still trying to respect her soon to be former alpha. Helena had not been happy at another wolf staking his claim on her beta, but it was obvious that Maria was happy with the pack and she was already starting to thrive under their watch. It had been inevitable by the time that Maria had fully healed that she would stay with the Hale pack.

“When we get a better network up and running, I’d be honored to have you help me select packs and allies to join our cause.” Derek was saying to the other alpha when Stiles tuned back into their conversation.

“It would be my honor, Alpha Hale.” Since her stay, Helena had grown comfortable addressing them all by their names rather than their titles. Stiles could see just how important the truce was to her for her to revert to the polite title. “Thank you for taking in Maria, we are forever in your debt.”

“And we in yours, you will be the start of the alliance that will help bring down the Family and keep us all the safer for it.” Derek held out his hand and Helena gripped his forearm in her own strong grasp. Derek followed suit, letting the wolf within him accept the offer of Helena’s wolf deferring to him. “You and yours are welcomed on Hale territory from now until this treaty is broken or terminated. You may leave here an honorary member of my pack and will go forward as an example of the peace we hope to accomplish.”

“I will.” Helena nodded. Stiles let go of Maria’s hand to step forward. He placed his right hand over the arms of the two alphas, his other hand resting on Helena’s shoulder.

“As the High Druid of Beacon Hills and Alpha Mate to Derek I give your our protection. No harm will come to you on your journey home or any journey you take in our name. Any opponent you face will know you go with our blessing and our strength at your back.”

“Thank you, Alpha Stilinski.” The ritual was simple, over in the blink of an eye. Stiles pulled back to allow Maria to take his place. This time Helena and Maria joined hands while Derek took her other hand.

“Concentrate on your pack bond, Maria. Visualize it like it is a tangible object. Let your bond with Helena fade and pour yourself into the one you see connecting you to Derek.” Stiles spoke softly, talking the young girl through the necessary steps to fully become part of the pack. He felt it as soon as it took and he knew from the way the pack behind him settled all at once that they’d felt it too.

When Maria opened her eyes, she dropped the hand holding onto Derek to wipe away a stray tear. Helena pulled her into a tight hug, mourning that she no longer felt like pack.

“We’ll come back soon, I’ll bring everyone. I’ll see you soon my sweet chid.” Helena whispered and Stiles turned his face away, giving them some semblance of privacy.

“You will always be welcome.” Derek assured. Maria whispered her own goodbyes before tearing herself away. She threw herself into Stiles’ waiting arms and buried her face in his armpit, trying to get as close to him as possible. She breathed in his scent and covered herself in scent of new pack.

“I’ll take you to the nearest rental place, if you’d like.” John offered to Helena as she watched Maria sadly. Stiles mouthed ‘thank you’ over Maria’s head. He could always count on his father to understand when a situation called for tact and a kind smile.

“I would, thank you.” Derek walked the two to the gate while the pack hovered around their Mum and their newest pup. Stiles knew they wanted to help, but he was thankful that they were giving the girl some space.

“Welcome home, sweetheart.” Stiles whispered into her ear. He heard her sigh, the noise somewhere in between hope and sadness. Stiles could never imagine having to change packs, having to know what it would feel like as a werewolf to cut the connect between one alpha only to create it immediately with another alpha. “It’s okay, sweetheart, it’s all going to be okay.” He’d been calling her by the pet name since she’d woken up and Maria never once discouraged him.

“Thank you.” She pulled away from the tight embrace so Stiles could see her small smile despite the tears. “It feels right here, but at the same time so strange.”

“You’re going to need to give your wolf some time to settle. It might be a few days. If you want, you can stay in our room until you feel better and then you can move in to the other wing.” Derek offered. He’d joined them as soon as he’d secured the gate and he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She’d already been spending most of her nights with the alpha couple and occasionally Cora.

“The room right next to mine is free.” Cora offered. Maria fully pulled away from Stiles so she could link her arm with her new pack mate. Cora had taken to her like an older sister. Every time the two were together, Derek couldn’t help the mixture of pride and sadness that ran through him. He and Cora had had a younger brother before the fire had taken him and the rest of their family away from them. He’d been human, but Cora had loved him fiercely and have never treated him any differently from Derek or Laura. Derek pushed the thoughts aside to address his pack.

“I think a family dinner is in order, no?” He grinned at the collective feeling of joy that rippled through the ever growing family.

“Yes!” Isaac and Scott shared matching grins.

“Ugh, really? I don’t want to cook for a small army.” Stiles sighed goodnatured. His face was stretched into a beautiful smile which made Derek feel warm inside.

“Well then maybe you should think about that next time you want to adopt all of your friends.” Derek returned his mate’s grin with one of his own. “Come on, I’ll even help.”

The pack made their way inside. Allison went to get her phone and call her dad to invite him over while Melissa and Scott left to get more groceries. If the weather had been warmer they would have been able to rely on the twin’s garden for vegetables, but it was nearly December. Instead the two started to wash the vegetables that they had. Danny helped them begin the large salad while Lydia and Cora set the table.

“Do you want me to help you cook? I’m pretty good at that.” Maria asked as Stiles busied himself with the leftover dishes from lunch.

“Thank God. I knew there was a reason why I loved you!” Stiles exclaimed, thrusting a cook book into her arms. “Look through that, I think I was going to do something simple like pasta and then a dessert because this last minute it’s about the only thing we can make in a big enough portion to feed everyone and have leftovers for everyone going to work tomorrow. If anything really looks good call up Scott and let him know what we’ll need. Get Jackson to help, he has excellent tastes.”

Stiles hummed happily to himself as the sounds of his pups filled the lively house. Isaac was tired again, his body protesting against the unnatural growth and he was sitting at the counter happily chatting away with Danny about a new video game that was coming out just in time for Christmas. Derek was dutifully helping Stiles get all of the spices out that were necessary for the homemade pasta sauce that the pups always begged for.

“I’m going to have you cook the meat while I start on the sauce. Melissa and Scott should be back soon so until they show up you can make sure that the pups haven’t caused any unnecessary trouble.” Derek smirked at the comment, but did as he was told. They both knew that Derek was the enforcer of the rules, even if it was Stiles that made up most of them. Stiles could never find it in himself to actually tell off any of the pups, unless they really managed to piss him off, so it fell to Derek to make sure that they were on their best behavior.

After doing a quick scan of the kitchen and dining room, Derek accounted for everyone, but Jackson and Maria. Using his nose and the bonds he had to his new betas, Derek found them curled up on the loveseat in the living room looking over the expansive cookbook. He stood back in the doorway to watch at first. Jackson’s homecoming had been a rough affair, but now he was most certainly pack and it seemed that he was doing his best to make sure that the newest beta felt as welcomed as he could make her.

“If you see something you like and we can’t make it tonight then just use a post-it note. Stiles hates it if you dogear his books.” Jackson had the book open on his lap while Maria sat with her legs underneath her slim body. She was leaning on his shoulder to read over every recipe. Every once in a while she would hold out her hand for a post-it note and would place it on the page. “You know you can help too, Derek. You don’t have to hang around the door like a creaperwolf.”

“Stiles stop telling Jackson all of you nicknames, we agreed you weren’t allowed to name things anymore!” Derek called over his shoulder, though the smile on his face gave away how relaxed he was.

“It’s not the same! I came up with that before you made me promise! You didn’t make me promise not to tell the new betas!” Stiles called back which caused Jackson and Maria to giggle.

“See what trouble he causes?” Derek asked no one in particular. Maria stiffed her giggle, moving so that Derek would sit on the loveseat too. When the two men were settle again, Maria was comfortably perched on both of their laps with the cookbook on her own lap.

“What are the pink post-it notes for?” Maria asked as her thin fingers skimmed over the colorful array that dotted the many pages. She was using the green ones that Jackson had provided her. It looked like there were different meanings to every color.

“The pink ones are for recipes that are packed with all of the nutrients that an pregnant pack member might need.” Derek explained. “The yellow ones are Stiles’ personal favorites. The green ones are for the betas, the orange ones are ones that Stiles can make in particularly large serving sizes for Sunday pack dinners and other big events.”

“Wow, he’s really organized.” Maria sounded awestruck and Jackson nodded while Derek hid his grin. “Like, really organized.”

“I totally thought the same thing when I first went through the book. He’s honestly the best cook though, even though Allison and Ethan went to school for it. They make great five star meals, but no one can do home cooked meals like Stiles can.”

“If you want to learn to cook from him, I know he’d be happy to teach you.” Derek rubbed gentle circles up and down Maria’s arm. She was still getting used to how tactile the pack was. While it was natural for werewolves to enjoy the closeness of pack members, Maria had been turned at a time of complete turmoil in her own pack and it was obvious that they had yet to settle in the way that the Hale Pack had really only been able to do since Stiles had taken over as pack mom.

“We’re back!” Scott called from the front of the house. Derek could hear Allison and Aiden go to help Melissa and Scott bring in the food and the intimate moment that he was having with his two newest betas was gone.

“Come on, let’s go help them out before Stiles tries to track us down and force us to.” Derek sighed in an over dramatic fashion that had Jackson in stitches and most of the other wolves howling in laughter.

“That’s totally unfair!” Stiles could be heard complaining from the kitchen, but Derek paid him no mind. With everyone’s help they got the food put away quickly and Derek found himself on cooking duty, preparing the ground beef for the meat sauce that Stiles had slowly simmering.

The rest of the pups scattered throughout the house. Allison let them know that her dad would be coming over, but that she was going to go pick him up. Isaac went along for the ride. He was sick of being cooped up in the house since it would be hard to explain his growing baby bump, so he loved taking the opportunity to go for a car ride when given the chance. Stiles and Derek soon found themselves alone in the kitchen which was a completely rare and strange occurrence.

“Okay pups, ears off.” Stiles said in a normal voice, making sure that he got a nod from Derek that all of the werewolves had responded in kind that they would give the two some space before he continued. “How is Maria doing?”

“Honestly, as well as we could have expected.” Derek replied, he felt his mate relax beside him and they fell into a companionable silence while he searched for the right words to describe how her bond felt to him.

“She’s still a little spooked, I think. I think she’s trying to figure out if she’ll wake up tomorrow and find herself back in the Family’s headquarters.” Stiles observed and Derek was once again reminded as to why he’d chosen Stiles as his mate. He was smart, intuitive, brave, a wonderful co-parent to their pack, but most of all he knew what to say when Derek couldn’t quite think of the words.

“We’re going to have to talk to her about that some day.”

“Only when she’s ready.” Silence fell between them and this time it lasted long enough for Stiles to get the sauce nearly done and for Derek to add in the meat. Even though they didn’t often get the opportunity, they worked well in the kitchen together. Derek didn’t often help out because the betas would usually chomp at the bit to help Stiles out in the kitchen. It meant that they received the choice pieces of the meal and also that they could steer Stiles toward whatever food they wanted for dinner that night. Stiles of course loved to cook with the pack, but he also cherished the moments that he got to spend with his mate. “We’re going to need to work with her to make sure she adjusts to pack life here. Her senses could be a lot stronger and I think being with the betas more instead of us will help that.”

“I know that Cora is really connecting with her. Jackson seems to be good with her too.”

“That’s good, I know things are getting better for him, I’m just glad everyone got over whatever was holding them back.” Stiles sighed as he put two large pots of water on the stove.

“Everything is better for him because you made it better for him.” Derek smiled. He pulled his mate away from the stove to draw him into his arms. Stiles sighed and allowed Derek to distract him. “You are the reason this pack is functioning, you are the reason I’m the alpha that I am today.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I had a little help.” Stiles grinned. “I mean I have the best pups on the planet, who are totally listening to us right now. I don’t need super hearing to know that.” Several indignant complaints echoed throughout the house and Stiles and Derek couldn’t stop their laughter. “Okay pups, I’m going to need help making dessert. Who’s going to help?”

Suddenly the kitchen was swarming with people and Derek pulled away from Stiles’ embrace to move back the stove. He let his mate be ambushed by their pups with little remorse. He had totally asked for it and by the look of his large smile, Stiles didn’t mind the slight suffocation via overly enthusiastic children. As much as he loved his quiet moments with his mate, Derek could never deny that he enjoyed having a full, loud home. It reminded him so much of the way that things used to be and it actually made missing his family easier.

“I miss them too.” Cora’s quiet voice brought Derek out of his thoughts and he smiled at his sister. She had taken over Stiles’ spot at the stove and the boy in question was at the island with Isaac, Scott, Maria, and Jackson working on what looked like at least three different cookie types, easily making four dozen of each kind. “At the same time, we never would have had this family, so in the end I think we’re lucky.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” They might not be his family by blood, but he loved every single person in his pack and while he missed his family every day, the family he’d found made it easier to honor their memory. Come hell or high water, Derek knew that his pack would always be there for him and with Stiles at his side he knew that he would always strive to be the alpha that they deserved.

“Mom would have been so proud of you.” Cora smiled, bumping her shoulder against her older brother’s. “All of them would have been.”

“Thanks.” Derek kissed her on the forehead, too overcome with emotions for words.

“Always.” Cora smiled right back. Around them the pack continued as they were, giving the siblings the space they needed. When Derek looked up to check on them, Stiles was smiling right back, just as he always was. No matter what had happened in the past, Derek had always had Stiles for help and guidence and he felt that he was beyond lucky to say that he would have him by his side for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story will be another short one and then there will be one more story in this series. As always feel free to read my other series, it takes place in the same universe, but it's set in the college years!

**Author's Note:**

> I just completely love the idea of Stiles bring home stray wolves and Derek being like "seriously, again Stiles?" so that might be a small recurring theme... just saying the pack might grow up a bit in the next few stories...


End file.
